My Brothers Children
by Leah Leu
Summary: The grandchildren of Finwe share a special bond with each other, but rarely is it seen between their uncles. This is a collection of short stories between the sons of Finwe with their nephews and nieces.
1. Chapter 1

My Brothers Children

Nolofinwe and Morifinwe

A sound like a wounded animal echoed through the halls of the palace. Startled from the cry I doubled over to catch the book I nearly dropped. I made sure to mark my spot before setting it down to investigate the noise. I was comfortably settled in one of the many family rooms, this one was smaller and more intimate than most.

The shrill cry was the most pitiful sound I had ever heard, and whoever was creating such a sound had a powerful set of lungs as the sound grew louder when I open the door. I walked the vast halls of the palace listening closely and turning down several halls as the cry bounced off the walls.

I was surprised no one had seen to the crier, and wondered how long the voice had been calling out. I felt like I traveled around the place getting close and further away all at the same time, with luck I heard the voice more clearly, It was hoarser and a little quieter. Just as I was walking around the corner I realized that it was not some strangled animal, but an elfling. An elfling I realized was calling out to my father as well as my elder brother.

Finally turning the corner I saw the elfling with dark hair and his, redder than usual face+- as tears bubbled from his eyes and fell down his chubby cheeks. He called out again, but to no avail. I knew there was no way his father or grandfather would come to his aid, they were in a meeting with advisors on the other side of the palace. Seeing as I was the only one to answer his cry I approached him.

"Carnistir," he didn't appear to hear me as he continued to wail. Sighing to myself I walked closer and knelt down and placed both of my hands on his shoulders.

I called his name again, and this time he rubbed his tiny hands over his bloodshot eyes and looked up at me. I offered him a comforting smile and in my lightest tone spoke to him, "what's wrong?"

He sniffed and turned away from me, "my brothers left me."

"Oh" I dumbly replied, I wasn't sure what to say. I knew that his three older brothers my son included went hunting earlier to pass the time as my brothers sons waited for the meeting to end. I didn't think they would exclude their younger brother from the activity.

I didn't know what else to say to my sniffling nephew, I was sure I knew the reason he was left behind, but to keep the conversation going I asked why.

"They told me I was too young, and that I would only get in the way." He explained as a new onset of tears flowed down. I understood completely how he felt. Being the younger sibling I idolized my older brother. I wanted to be with him and do all the things he did. Rarely would he humor me with spending a little time, but it was never enough for me. He always dismissed me and told me that he was preoccupied with some project or something. Without any younger siblings at the time I had no one to spend my time with.

I patted his back and told him it was going to be ok "Don't be sad, I'm sure your brothers didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I told him what I told myself back when I was his age.

He looked at me again and sniffed, with his brow furrowed. "I'm not sad, I'm mad at them."

I was once again at a loss for words and felt my lips make an 'o' shape. At this he seemed to finally calm down, the tears had stopped but still looked upset.

"Would you like to spend time with me? " He looked down at the floor and shifted, before silently agreeing.

"Excellent," Without question I picked him up and placed him on my hip and carried him back to the room I just came from. Before reaching the room I ran into a servant and asked them to bring drinks and sweet cakes to the family room.

After a few cups of tea and sweetcakes later, Carnistir looked like his usual self, as he curiously searched the room while I went back to my book.

"Thank you," I barely heard his voice. It was the first time he spoke after our conversation in the hall.

"It is no problem, little one, I'm glad you are not upset anymore, I do understand what you feel. I loved your father so much I wanted to be around him all the time but often times he was busy with other matters."

"I bet you didn't become angry, like I did." His gaze turned to the floor.

"Actually I did," His head jerked up and I met his surprised expression.

"You get angry?" I chuckled at his shock.

"Of course I do, everyone does at some point." Calming down I spoke again "I learned to control my anger."

He became interested as he edge off the sofa that sat across from me, "How?"

"First, I hold my breath, and slowly breathe out. Sometimes I count in my head."

As I spoke Carnistir left the sofa and climbed up to my knee looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Does it work all the time," I wrapped my arms around his middle and held him close to me as I smiled down at him.

"It works when I need it to. At first it was difficult, it takes practice. You have to remember to think before you act."

He nodded like he was taking mental notes. I have heard out all of my brothers children, Carinistir has more of a temper, I hope in this way he will learn to control it, or grow out of it. He is still young after all. I mused to myself.

"When I started to practice to handle my anger, my parents were proud of me, they told me that I was acting like a grown up.

His eyes sparkled as I must have said the magic word, "just like a grown up?"

I silently chuckled, "yes, just like a grown up, they were the best compliment I could receive."

"What else did you do?"

"Instead of chasing after my older brother I started to turn to other interest, reading for one." I said as I picked up the book on my other knee. "It not only helps to calm my temper, but it keeps me busy so that way I don't get upset when my brother didn't want to play with me."

His dark eyes sparkled, "Would it be alright if I read to you." I was surprised and touched by his words as I told him yes.

He jumped off of my knee and after a few moments returned to his place on my knee and a book full of poems. He began to read and I listened contently to each word.

I heard the door to the room open, I blinked several times before I realized I fell asleep. Glancing up at the noise was my older brother himself. Dressed in his finest robes he approached me with his cool face.

"Where are my other sons?" Feanaro asked.

I rubbed what little sleep I had from my eyes and held back a yawn, "last I heard they went hunting." Feanaro puffed as I answered him, then inclined his head to the child on my lap.

Carnistir had stretched himself across my legs as his head lay comfortably on my other knee.

"I hope he didn't give you a hard time."

"No, he was a delight." I smiled down at my nephews sleeping form and carefully pulled a strand of hair behind his ear.

Feanaros hands touch his youngest son, he didn't stir. He carefully lifted him off of my legs and placed his head on his chest as his hands caressed him. He looked at Carnistir who was still peacefully asleep. I could see the love in his eyes as he brought his lips to his sons temple. He shifted Carnistir again so that his head was resting on his shoulder.

The absence of little Carnistir from my legs felt cold, and I wished that Feanaro had left him there a while longer. Feanaro walk toward the exit, but paused as his hand lingered on the knob.

He turned to me and with a rare smile quietly spoke, "thank you for entertaining him."

I inclined my head, "what are uncles for." Feanaro politely dipped his head and left. I hoped that I would have more moments with little Carnistir again.


	2. Chapter 2

Arafinwë and Makalaurë

 _Sweet silence,_ I blissfully sighed as I glided down the halls of Alqualondë. Pacing the grand hall my eyes lightly traveled along the pearl color of the decorated walls.

I just come from the dining room where a grand feast is being held. The Teleri, love their music, and I enjoy it as well, but I felt like I need a little quiet from the grand feast.

Passing a hallway I quickly scanned for any sign of life, when I didn't see anyone I continued on the same path. Not only did I leave the hall for a little quiet but my nephew went missing. His disappearance is rather convenient considering it will be his turn to perform.

I can't imagine the sweet and talented Makalaurë being nervous, he plays so well back in Tirion. Matter of fact, it's the reason why father invited him to Alqualondë.

Then again, I pondered. It was my eldest brother who quickly agreed for his second born to go to Alqualondë. Thinking about it more, I remember a slightly blanched face of my nephew when my father questioned him.

Thinking about the past I was pulled back into reality when I heard a muffled voice.

Looking up to find the voice I realized that my feet carried me to my family's chambers. Hearing the voice again I stopped mid stride and listen on the other side of the door.

"I wish atar were here," came the youthful voice of my nephew. Smiling broadly I walked to the door and brought my hand to knock for permission to enter. I heard the quiet voice allowing my entrance.

"Makalaurë," I beamed at him once I walked in and closed the door behind me. Looking over him I noted his pale face and beads of sweat on his forehead, and eyes that reminded me of a poor doe that has been caught off guard by a hunter.

He was in distress, and I had no way, and no words to offer him comfort. Being the youngest in my family I never had to share the responsibilities of caring for those younger than I. Nolo, only had a son, but he was still an infant. I don't see much of my oldest brother family, due to the fact that he doesn't stay in fathers palace often and I am usually here in Alqualondë. Taking a deep breath I slowly approached the youth.

"Makalaurë, it is almost time for your performance."

My nephew shoulders jumped slightly when I gave him the news. In reply he only shook his head and started pacing, biting his thumb in the process.

"No, no, no, I simply cant." He muttered.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," I encouraged. He stopped and looked at me with unfocused eyes. "I will make a fool of myself, I'm not as good as them."

He began pacing again, I felt my eyebrow arch in confusion.

"I wish atar were here," he mournfully sighed.

The great, and charismatic Feanaro he always knows what to say in any situation. Sadly at the last minute before we departed he said he couldn't go. Due to some business with his third and youngest son, I saw the disappointment in Makalaurë's eyes when his father gave him the news. It was his first trip outside of home I'm sure his father's presence would have been comforting.

"Makalaurë" I tried to draw him out of his panic.

He continued pacing and muttering like he didn't hear me.

"Makalaurë," I called his name a little louder to catch his attention, but his focus was on the floor with his hands under his chin.

I called his name a few more times, until I decided to finally approach him.

"Makalaurë, Makalaurë!" I gripped his shoulders and turned him so that he was facing me.

He looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Calm down. Breath, like this, in… out…in …out." I instructed slowly. He started out slowly but then his breathing started to change. I saw how fast his chest started to rise.

"Slower," I told him. Looking at his face, his eyes looked vacant as if he were somewhere else.

I called his name to get him back to attention, but he didn't pay any mind to my calling.

I tried to gently shush him like a parent would a child, I spoke comforting words but they fell on deaf ears. I was at a loss of what to do.

Feeling defeated I pulled my nephew to me in an embrace. He was just tall enough so that his head rested on my chest.

I held him tightly as I felt him go still, "now listen." I started breathing slowly and evenly and soon I could feel his breathing even out as well.

One hand cradled his head as my cheek pressed against his hair. I closed my eyes as, enjoying this close contact and the stillness that settled around us.

"You have no reason to fear," I murmured. "You play, and sing beautifully. Your surroundings and the people you play for may be different, but do not be nervous." I pulled slightly away from him to look at his still eyes and calm face.

"Play like you always do. Your grandfather, your aunt and I will be there, play like you're playing only to us."

I could see a little of his nervousness flash in his eyes, "but, in the piece, there is a note that I struggle with. Sometimes I can not reach it, what if sing and I can't reach the right note."

My hands cupped his face and smiled down at him, "you will reach it, Makalaurë. You know this piece, just relax and everything will take care of itself."

He closed his eyes and released a shuddering breath. "You can do this." I lowered my face and kissed his forehead. "I know you can, so does your aunt and grandfather. Besides, It's not like you're asking for the kings daughter hand in marriage. Now that was quiet a day." We shared a chuckle; I could some of his confidence return.

"Shall we return?" He nodded, as we left I placed my arm around his shoulders.

We entered the dining hall arriving at just the right moment when Makalaurë name was called. He was met with applause as he went to his spot and I went to mine.

Once seated, I gave him an encouraging smile.

The performance was beyond any of our expectations; Makalaurë performance was beautiful and magnificent. I think this was his best performance so far. I have never felt so proud. The audience liked it so much they asked for an encore. The first and only encore the audience asked since the festivities started and Makalaurë was more than happy to play and sing for them again.

After many a performance when Makalaurë's voice grew tired and he decided he had enough, he made his way to the high table. The people stood and applauded as he waded through the crowed. Finally reaching the high table I stood to greet him. "I'm so proud of you," I cupped the side of his face and brought my lips to his forehead.

I wanted to say more but I could feel my father near me, and moved so he could congratulate his grandson. After my father my wife was next she was beyond thrilled with his performance. Just like my father before her she kissed each of his cheeks and told him how much she enjoyed it and that she was proud of him. The King and Queen followed they formally praised him, and told him how impressed they were. My father-in law insisted that he come back to play for them again. Makalaurë didn't hesitate this time.

When everything settled once again, Makaluare sat down next to me.

"Thank you, uncle. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't sought me out."

"What are uncles for," I grinned at him and brought my arm around his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Fëanáro and Findaráto

No matter what others may say, what I love more, than anything is coming home.

My childhood home may not hold all of my happiest moments, but it is home. Most importantly it is where I can always find my father and listen as he lavishes his compliments on my latest creations and dotes on me when we don't see each other for a while.

I treasure the moments when he wraps his arms around me and holds me close, like he used to when I was a child. The Kisses on my brows, and cheeks, and for once, his eyes and ears are for me and me only.

I smile to myself at the memory as my feet glide along the soft grass, as golden light warms my back.

My eyes narrow has I feel the blood inside start to boil, and scowl at the grass below. Today would have been a great day, if not for my father, and fair haired Arafinwë were in a meeting.

I wasn't even invited, I was only informed that the king and the youngest prince was in a meeting the moment I arrived.

My visit was a surprise, as it is always. I do like to surprise my father, but for him to be busy the moment I arrived…

I huffed, curling my fingers into my hands in a tight fist. I was informed that Princess Eärwen was here, but when I inquired about her business the guard had looked sheepish. Saying something about finding her son, who apparently had ran off earlier today. I'm quite familiar with a mothers rage. I have learned when you lose track of the children don't tell the mother. I didn't want to trouble myself looking all over the palace for my friend, so I silently wished her luck and walked out to the gardens.

I slowed down my pace, and took a look at my surroundings. I often came to the gardens in my childhood whenever I was upset I would hide behind a shady bush. No one would ever find me. It was also a great place to go to rid myself of my younger "siblings."

Looking around I felt I was at the right spot and glancing at the familiar pale blue flowers I knew I arrived. Stepping closer to the bush, I heard a strange noise.

Something ahead was gasping, or wheezing I couldn't tell. Curious I crouched down and walked toward the noise. No one knows about this spot except for me.

As I squeezed through the bush it opened out to small grassy hill, the thick bushes stood tall as it blocked any who walked past them.

Getting past the bushes I was shocked at what was before me. A child hunched over, and shoulders heaving, and the noises I heard before became louder, as the child sniffled.

I knew he wasn't one of mine, even my children do not know about this place… I think.

This child's hair was golden and long just like his fathers, this was without a doubt Findaráto.

It was strange to see him cry, I've always seen him bounce around my father with a big grin on his face, talking animatedly about whatever it was children talk about these days.

As much as I wanted to pull away and find someone else, his cries opened the parental side that I only show my children, and with a heavy sigh I approached.

I slid next to him, and when I settled down I reached my arm over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

At my touch he grew stiff and let out a surprised squeak. I scooted closer to him and I felt his shoulders relax has he rubbed his face with his arms, and turned to me.

When I met his eyes, I could see the shock in them, and maybe more tears. I was smiling at him, my fatherly smile. I wonder why he looked so frightened. Did I have something left in my teeth from lunch?

I hid my teeth, but continued to smile. The shock on his face lowered and I saw his eyes roam over me as he questioned my presence.

"Why do you weep, little one? I moved my hand gently up to the side of his cheek and then let my finger linger under his chin, tilting his head up a little, and then releasing.

He looked away from and stared at his feet over his knees.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Nothing?" I repeated. "If it was nothing then there is no reason to cry. Something upset you.

He looked back at me with his beautiful wide innocent eyes. Apprehension was written all over his face.

He looked away and gave a shuddering sigh. "You'll think its silly." His hand hovered over a blade of grass and curled it around his finger.

I leaned a little closer to him, "no I won't, I promise."

I spoke gently, and when he looked back at me again I hoped he knew I was being genuine.

His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, and proceeded to tell me what happened.

The story is that my father invited his council to hear him play on his harp. Findaráto told me that he was a nervous but felt confident seeing his father and grandfather there. Somewhere in the piece, he played the wrong note, and every note afterwards was the wrong note. He fumbled over the piece and in his panic could not stop himself until the song was over. In between telling me his story tears were gathering in his eyes again. He continued his story telling me he didn't forget his manners, bowed and ran out of the room before anyone could say or do anything. By the end of the story Findaráto was sobbing in his arms, the tips of his ears were red.

My heart went out to him. Kano, was in the same situation once, but he was a little younger and in front of a larger crowed.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and rubbed them.

"Your grandfather would not want you to stop playing. I'm sure he loved your performance."

Apparently I had said the wrong thing, because he cried even harder.

No matter how he performed, I am sure my father loved it, just has his father did.

"It takes a lot of courage to do, what you did, you were very brave to play in front of the kings council."

He sniffed before answering, "You think so," was his watery reply.

"I know so, and he wouldn't want you to give up because of your recent performance. Sometimes in life, we fall, but the most important thing to do, is to pick ourselves back up." The tears had stopped at I could see hope filling his eyes.

He glanced sideways and I could see his face blush, "I was trying to be like Makalaurë or Findekáno . They are the best at the harp, and sing so beautifully."

"You will never be like Makalaurë, or Findekáno ," His head turned to me, shock and hurt evident on his face, I could see the tears gather in his eyes.

I smiled warmly at him "Try playing like you, and you will be even better than your cousins."

Thankfully the tears were held back and confusion was replaced on his face. He was quiet, so I left him to his thoughts.

Of course this little one would be inspired by his two musical cousins. I remember my Kano was teaching Findaráto a few songs on the harp to help him get started. Findekáno I'm sure gave him some tips as well. They were both talented, I could be biased and say that my son is by far the most talented in the family. I have listened to Findekáno play and he is an amazing musician in his own way, just like my son. They each have something special that defines them and their music.

. "When you find what you do best, stick with that, and that will become your trademark. As you continue to get better you will become well known, and your talent will stick out from your cousins because of it. Doesn't that sounded better than following in your cousins footsteps."

This time he understood as he gave me a toothy grin.

"You really think so uncle?"

"I know so, nephew." I bobbed my finger on his noise as we chuckled.

It wasn't long after when we heard a voice shouting Findarátos name.

"It sounds like atto," he said as he looked behind us. Even though we were protected Arafinwë wasn't far off and would be passing by soon.

"Shall we?" I tilted my head at the exit, and he slowly got on his hands and knees to crawl to the other side as I followed behind.

"Findaráto," a new voice called out that I recognized as my own father once he was out on the other side.

"What were you doing—" Arafinwë stopped midsentence as I finally emerged from the clearing dusting any dirt or grass that might have been on me.

"Curufinwë?"

"Hello father," I dipped my head, and swept it to the right side. "Arafinwë,"

"Fëanáro," Arafinwë's voice was just as astonished has my fathers.

After we greeted each other Arafinwë turned his attention to his kneeling down to his level.

"Why did you run off?" Findaráto bowed his head and was silent for a moment. When he looked up he looked at his grandfather instead.

"I'm sorry I ran off, I didn't think I played that well for you and the other lords."

My father held out his hand, and Findaráto gently placed his hand in his. "I enjoyed listening to you, and I do hope you will play for me again."

"You really mean that?" Findaráto's face beamed and my father gave him a reassuring nod.

"The members of my council would like to hear you play as well. I think you are being too hard on yourself. Your performance was not as bad as what you are thinking." Arafinwë nodded eagerly at his words.

"You are very talented, and still have much to learn." My father cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, grandfather."

"Come along, little one. Your mother is looking for you and will be very relieved when she sees you." Arafinwë held out his hand and Findaráto reached his out as well, but then stopped.

He looked in my direction and without a thought threw himself at me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Arafinwë appeared to be frozen, his mouth slightly open. My fathers reaction was similar to his, but he stared wide eyed at the scene. Ignoring their curious stares I looked down at the little elfling with his bright face. Without releasing his hold he looked up at me with his bright beautiful eyes, and wide grin. "Thank you, uncle, for everything." I knelt down to his level and returned his hug squeezing him to me.

I pulled back and gave him a gentle smile, "what are uncles for?" He giggled at my comment and told me goodbye. I stood up and saw Arafinwë expression soften and his eyes gleamed. I wasn't sure if it was from the light, or unshed tears. He placed his hand over his heart and slightly bowed his head. I could hear the message, _thank you,_ he told me. He took his sons hand again as they started walking off.

I watched the pair go, feeling a strange warm feeling inside of me.

I turned to my father, I could still feel his gaze on me since Findaráto hugged me goodbye.

He had a strange look on his face. His eyes were appeared to be wet, as he approached me with a watery smile, enveloping me in an embrace. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to I could feel his joy, appreciation, and love radiating off from him. He held me tight, and spoke in my ear. "Welcome home my son," his voice sounded hoarse not with sorrow, but of light. I snuggled in to his embrace resting my head on his shoulder like I always do, and wrapped my arms around him. "Its good to be back," I whispered.

I never knew I could have so much enjoyment from my nephew. I was never interested with any of my brother's family. Spending most of my day with little Findaráto, changed my mind. Not only my mind, but I could see the change in Findaráto and Arafinwë. Perhaps I could try and be a little closer, and come home more often.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **I would like to say if you do enjoy this story, let me know what pair would like to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fëanáro and Nerwen

AN: I;m terribly sorry for the long update. I have had this piece for a few months and I was just having troubles with it.

I'm afraid I'm a little rusty when it comes to my writing and editing skill, but I wanted to post something.

During this time Galadriel would be about 12-14 in human years.

Later I hope to explain why Feanor is paying a particular attention to her. Its not because of her hair, not yet at least.

Just a heads up for the dance that happens in the story, I tried to copy the Cinderella dance from the live action 2015 movie. So if you would like to watch it before or after to get a feel of what the dance is like.

Thank you and please enjoy

* * *

"I juist think it's too much red," my oldest cousin complained at the head of our large table.

"You look fine, Nelyo," came the exasperated reply from my other cousin Findekáno.

"I don't understand why we always wear red to events like this. My hair is already red."

"That's because it fits uncle Fearnor's fiery personality," my brother sniggered to our cousin Turukano who joined my brother.

"What did say about my father?" The voice cut through my brother and cousin laughter that turned their attention to the other side of the table.

"Calm down Moryo, uncle Fëanáro firey personality also fits his passion to be perfectionist. It is not a bad trait to have." Findaráto words seemed to appease Moryo has he became quiet once more, and the chatter continued. I turned my head away the sound of my brothers and cousins conversation faded into the background.

I dislike going to these family gatherings. The event was too long for my taste, I despise the formality. Wearing this dress was absolutely dreadful; it was snug in places, that I wish I could just tear the stiches out to at least allow me to breathe properly. It was a pretty blue color like the ocean, the color faded into a lighter blue until it was white at the hem. It was one of my favorites. I could at least tolerate the dress for the moment, but the worst was being in the same room with the famed Fëanáro.

Fëanáro gives me ill vibes, I don't know what it is or how it started, but over the years I found myself becoming more and more distant to my half uncle. I've also noticed lately how he would stare after me, I can feel it even with my back turned. Since no one seemed to be paying attention to me, I decided my best course of action was to leave. No one notices from my table as I stand and walk toward my mother.

As I walk my eyes gazed over the ball room, music is playing in one corner and in the middle of the room are a few couples who are dancing, Fëanáro and his wife being among them. With his wife back to me I briefly catch his eyes, and I am stunned in my place. His eyes are dark, but there is an evident spark in them, that "passion," my brother spoke of earlier. Even at this distance I can see it burning bright, and I wonder what those grand eyes can see.

My eyes are locked on him for so long that it would be consider rude not to acknowledge him. I dip my head in respect and hurry to the front where my mother is. I try to still myself as I feel a pair of eyes burning into my back.

"Mother," I give a light tug on her grown. It seems childish, but I didn't care. If bad behavior was going to send me away for the night, I will gladly do it.

I call her again, and she turns her eyes to me, irritation written on her face. "Nerwen, I'm talking to your grandmother, do not interrupt," she gently chides me.

"Mother I wish to retire, may I?"I plead, making my voice sweet. Next to her my grandmother laughs.

"Its still too early to leave, you are here for your grandfather do not offend him."

"She's fine dear, if she wishes to leave." My grandmother spoke up. I beamed at her, she was right, and father always listens to grandmother.

"She's older now, she just wants to get away with conversing with family besides her brothers." I tried to hide my scowl, so what if I didn't socialize with my other family members. I'm the youngest, and everyone seemed to have found their own group with in the family. Even my other brothers spend time with the third and fifth sons of Fearnaro. Irrisee is never far behind. They are so much older than me, and they enjoy hunting, but not me, I rather stay inside and read and look at old maps.

"Stay a little long Nerwen, talk to one of your cousins, or find a handsome dance partner. Do something different." My mother was trying to be encouraging, but I didn't want to take her advice; I was bored out of my mind. Before I could form a proper retort I felt a warm presence behind me.

"Ladies," his voice was smooth and confident, and it sent a slight shiver down my spine. I could hear the pride in his voice as the word rolled off his tongue. My aunt, mother, and grandmother gave their respective greeting. My back was still facing him, I dare not turn around.

"Would any of you ladies like to dance?" my aunt and grandmother declined, although I couldn't help wonder why he bothered to ask them. "Even you, Eawen?" I was surprised that he would ask my mother to dance. I looked at her face, and she smiled genuinely as she declined. "Not tonight I'm afraid," She laughed, and conversed with him with ease. I could hear from his voice that any arrogance he had was gone. Then a thought hit me, in all of my years I've never really talked with Fëanáro. I only saw him at a distance, his head held high as he glowered at anyone other than my grandfather and his family. When I was younger I was terrified of him, he was tall, intimidating, yet impressive.

My father, uncle and aunts admired him, and would often talk highly of him.

Even Írissë was fond of Fëanáro, and his sons as she is often away on hunting trips. I couldn't understand why everyone admired this arrogant prince. Sure he was talented, but what else was I missing?

As I pondered on my thoughts of Fearnaro, my mother's word "Nerwen can dance."

I felt my whole body tense, my eyes grow wide, as I tried to signal my mother that she was wrong.

Fëanáros hand came in to my view, and like a child I looked down at it not sure what to do.

"I cant dance, Írissë is the dancer," I managed to stammer out.

"Nonsense, you dance wonderfully, you and Feaernaro would make a great pair." My mothers voice was cheery as she pushed my unwilling body to him, and placed my hand in his awaiting one.

I turned to my mother, who was completely oblivious to my feelings. As I look back at the growing distance between myself and my mother, I knew I would just have to go along with it. Fëanáro guided me to the center of the dance floor, I noted that his hands were surprisingly soft and firm. I imagined his hands would be hard and rough from the work that he does.

By the time we stopped, Fëanáro turned our direction so that way instead of my back facing my mother, I was facing toward her. Through the crowd I could see her smiling face encouraging me. I noticed that others around us decided to stop dancing and we were the only ones standing on the floor. The worst was all pairs of eyes were on us, the room grew quiet.

At that moment I wanted to look anywhere beside Fëanáro. Even though I was tall for my age, my head was just below Fëanáros chest, where his brightly red and gold robed obscured my vision from seeing anything over his shoulder.

Then I felt a hand on my chin, and my face was gently lifted until I was forced to look in his eyes. They were dark, but not ominous, nor was their arrogance or malice. Like his hands they were soft and gentle, and caring. I could see the father that his sons saw, even the son that my grandfather loves. I wonder, was he always so kind looking?

"Relax, follow my lead," he whispered. I felt myself become still looking into those calm dark eyes. I nodded and he released my chin, my arms fell to my sides and I heard the music began.

Fëanáros arm wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer to him, I sucked in a gasps as there is little space between us. Gently his hands gently pushed me side to side, my footsteps picked up on the movement and I swayed in rhythm. Slowly he spun us in a circle, in that moment I could see that everyone in the room was looking. I began to feel nervous with so many watching us. I looked back at Fëanáro as I was about to mention how many are staring, but a gentle smile formed on his face. I smiled back, it didn't matter that we were being watched. I focused on the steps of the dance instead.

We swayed again, and then Fëanáro gently twirled me out next to him, his strong hand catching my waist and bringing me back in front of him. With his other hand he placed his wrist under my wrist and gently pushed it up and down. Making my arm flow, until he did it with a little more force, and my arm went straight up.

He spun me around again, and I came back my hand resting on his shoulder as we twirled together. With a little more speed I spun out again, this time twirling on my own, my blue grown flared to life. Fëanáro was next to me one hand around my waist and the other held my hand as we spun together. With our hands connected he pushed against my hand, and I twirled on my own again briefly and caught Fëanáros outstretched hand. He held one of my hands while the other clung to his elbow, as we twirled together. We repeated the steps, he released me, as I spun and held on to his elbow with one hand and my other hand in his.

When he released me again, and I spun he reached out for my hand, and we turned together as we stepped closer and then apart. We were arm length apart as he slowly turned in a circle, before stepping closer and lifting our hands high, stepping away again.

With a quick force Fëanáro swooped in close to me, and I felt myself tense, my hand grasped his shoulder as his hand held my hand completely outstretched. As we danced around and swayed to the music, I was becoming confident in my dancing as we moved around more. He twirled me out to the guest on one side, and did the same on the other side. His smile was wide and the inner fire in his eyes shone like a star. I could feel my smile was just as wide as I leaned into the turns and laughed to myself. When I spun back to him he placed me at his side, his hand on my waist, and mine was above his as we twirled together looking at each other.

We went back to the first dancing position, this time Fëanáro made wide turns as we danced around the room, dancing close to the crowds. I could hear the admiration as they stared, and those too close to us hurriedly moved back to allow us more room. Back to the center we picked up our pace, I felt like at times he was pulling me, but the wind brushed through my hair and gave my face a rush, I didn't mind. I matched his pace easily never feeling my face falter.

He turned me loose as I twirled and he did the same, we repeated the sequence, Fëanáro was never far behind when he grabbed my hand. We danced together once again and taking a few steps to the left, Fëanáro lifted me-to my surprise. My mouth open in a silent squeal and the crowd behind us gasped in surprise. In the air Fëanáro switched to the other side and we danced away from that a corner of the crowd. I could feel the rush as he picked up speed going toward the middle of the floor. Fëanáro let go of my hand and placed both of them at my waist as he lifted me high in the air. I could see over the top of everyone's head, my cousins, and brothers, and my parents and grandparents.

Surprised once again by the rush I felt my mouth drop open, and the crowed below 'oohed' and 'awwed,' some even clapped. He put me down, and we twirled together, this time slower. I felt unbelievably enchanted, I didn't realize how memorizing Fëanáro could be. It was like I was dancing with a completely different person. Or perhaps, I didn't really know Fëanáro in the first place.

He spun me around, locked on to my opposite hand and brought me closer to him. My hand that used to hold Fëanáros wrapped around him, as dipped me. Finally he brought me up, my hands were to my sides once again as we stared at each other in total bliss as the last notes were played. When the music ended, I bowed deeply.

I've never danced like that before, it was a total rush, I could still feel the heat on my cheeks, as my heart pounded against my chest. Looking up I noticed that Fëanáro placed a hand over his chest as he slightly bowed as well.

When I stood I could see that his chest was rising as fast as mine felt, this was an unbelievable experience, I had more fun than what I thought I would. Looking at him now, I would have never thought he was the same arrogant elf I knew him to be before the dance., His eyes shined with amusement, his smile was bright, he had a kind fatherly looking face. He stretched out his arm, as the room exploded in applause, and escorted me back to my mother who was beaming, and clapping along with the crowd.

"You're a natural, just like you mother," Fëanáro bent down and whispered to me.

Heat rushed to my cheeks again, I never thought myself a dancer, but to be complimented by Fëanáro, that has to mean something.

"Thank you my l- I mean uncle Fëanáro."I tested the new words on my tongue, I hope it didn't sound as foreign. I've never really spoken to him before, but I think I would like to do it more often. He smiled back at me, and I could see the shine in his eyes flicker.

Yes, I thought to myself, I defiantly want to get to know more about this Fëanáro.


	5. Chapter 5

Arafinwe and Tyelkormo

This is for bellabaggins, I hope you like it!

* * *

The rain caught us all of guard. Prince Fëanáro wanted to hold a luncheon outside to celebrate his fourth son. It was my fathers wish that all of his children should be in attendance to welcome the new arrival, who is just shy of two months.

I was away in Alqualondë, I sometimes loath the times I have to come back to Tirion. Its always the same with Fëanáro, and Nolo, this unspoken tension in the air, it forces me to pick sides, but I just wish everyone would get along.

It isn't always that way, such as festivals or celebrations Fëanáro seems most kind to his "half siblings." Therefore I am most grateful when I feel he is more of our full brother, and he speaks and laughs with us. I feel myself crack a smile, those are the moments I truly appreciate, and it also helps to have our two sisters around.

I sometimes thinks that is why Fëanáro doesn't completely dismiss us, he always had a sort of sweet spot towards them, especially Irimë.

Aye, with so many boys, I am sure Fëanáro is looking for his own little girl. I chuckle at the thought. A roll of thunder breaks my thoughts, and I look up at the windows above me.

The clouds have made this bright palace dim. The pitter patter of the rain hits the window in light taps.

It is a shame today of all days is rainy, the slight wind and clouds made it perfect for walking just hours ago.

With the luncheon already served, there was no reason to wish the rain would lighten up, there will be other times.

I continued my walk through my father's halls humming as I went. It wasn't too long that I spotted a little elfling sitting on a window seat, knees tucked under him and his arms folded on the window sill. His face was pressed against the glass, his shoulders trembled slightly.

I sometimes feel awkward when one of my nephews comes up to me with a problem. Crying elflings are especially difficult, I have no idea what to say and would pass them on to their fathers. I knew I couldn't walk past him, in my experience the infants are worse. At least children could talk about what ails them.

I slowly approached not wanting to scare him, when I was closer I called out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyelkormo, what ever is the matter," I took a seat beside him. He didn't move save for turning his tear stained face in my direction.

"You can tell me," I gently urge when he didn't make a sound.

His mouth quivered ferociously as new big fat salty tears ran down his face, he threw himself at me holding on to my tunic. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling that awful awkwardness while holding my nephew. I tried to swallow it down, now was not the time to feel out of sorts.

I gently rubbed his back, letting him cry it out. My eyes then shifted to a bag right next to Tyelkormo. I was oddly compelled to look inside the bag, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

I didn't want him to think I was prying, but curiosity got the best of me. I unbuckled the bag and ran my hand on the inside. I pulled out a piece of fabric, it looked like a shirt. I put it back and rummaged in another pocket and pulled out a wrapper of sorts. I carefully unfolded it and saw a good portion of bread. In the same pocket, I unwrapped cheese and fruit.

 _What on earth…_ My mind was blank, what was Tyelkoromo doing with all this food. By this time my nephew stopped crying and pulled away from me. Seeing that most of his stuff was out he quickly turned away from me to place everything back in the bag

"Tyelko, what are you doing with all of those items." He stood silent for a moment, with all of his belongings back in his bag. He didn't look up at me, choosing instead to play with the buckle on his bag.

"Tyelko, tell me please."

"I'm running away, please don't tell father." He spoke after a moment had passed. "I can't leave now because it's raining," he mumbled the last part.

I felt my brows furrow, "why are you running away?"

His reply was mumbled back to me, so I spoke again. "You were crying were you having second thoughts." His face turned red and he spun around to face me, "I wasn't crying," was his defiant reply.

I wanted to tease him that he was indeed crying, but it wouldn't have made the situation easier.

"Answer my question then, why are you running away?"

His face fell and he turned away from me again, "I don't think I belong here."

Surprised I leaned in closer, "of course you belong here. You are surrounded by so many who love you."

At this he shook his head, I could see tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm running away," was his watery reply.

"Well I suppose I can't stop you, but would you help me with something before you leave. I was on my way to make a special pudding."

His eyes looked up behind his lashes, "pudding?" I could see a little light in his eyes.

Good I got his attention, "yes, I call it mud pudding would you like to help?"

"Mud?" This time his voice was louder and all trace of tears was erased from his face.

One thing I know about Tyelkormo was that he loved the outdoors, making this pudding will bring him around.

With a sure nod from my little nephew we walked to the kitchens.

The kitchen was clear of others, which would make making this pudding easier. I pulled out the ingredients and a good size pot and placed it over the heat.

Tyelkormo was very insistent to help measure the ingredients, but when it came to stirring them over the fire I took over. On a stool Tyelkormo was diligently watching with wide eyes.

I lifted the spoon a little and saw the now chocolate liquid start to thicken. "Did you see how it changed?" Tyelkormo nodded his head excitedly, "is it ready?"

"Not quite, but were getting there," I smiled down at him as I continued to stir.

"It smells good," I took a whiff as steam rose up to my nose.

It did smell good; my mouth was watering just inhaling the milk chocolate aroma.

Once the pudding thickened Tyelkormo brought a good sized bowl so I could dump the contents in it and set it aside in the ice chamber to cool.

While waiting I found some chocolate cookies, I pulled out a roller and placed it on the counter. I knew my nephew would enjoy rolling the cookies to crumbles. His mood brightened considerably we talked, joked, and laugh, who knew I could enjoy company with someone so young.

For one so young I have discovered he is very knowledgeable, especially when it comes to the trees and animals. I enjoyed hearing him talk about his knowledge on the outside world, I even learned something new.

After the cookies were turned into crumbles I found some jelly candy that I knew Tyelkormo would enjoy to form as animals or insects on top of the pudding.

"Are those jellies?" Tyelkormo exclaimed as I showed him the different bags of the colorful gelatin.

Tyelkormo opened one of the bags and chewed excitedly on the sweet dessert. All of the bags appeared to be freshly made, so I took out a few strips of the colorful candy.

"What shall we make for our dirt cups?"

"I'm making a worm, and maybe some beetles."

"Sounds perfect, I'll do the same too." We were busy at work making different colored insects, Tyelkormo decided to infuse to two colors to create a different type of worm. This is where his creative side shined, his insects were perfectly shaped or rounded. If he had different markings or shape on his insects it was for a purpose. "To represent the various little critters out there," he told me. I thought it was cute, he definitely had his mother's sculpting skills.

When he finished with the jellies, I grabbed the bowl from the ice chamber and a few cups to make our "mud."

"I'll scoop, you sprinkle." I told him, to which he agreed.

With each scoop of the pudding Tyelkormo added a layer of the cookies crumbles, we filled about six cups.

Then we finished it off with one or two of our insects on top of the crumbles. Once completed we happily ate the pudding.

Leaning on the counter I looked next to me as Tyelkorm's face was suddenly grave.

"What's wrong Tyelko?"

He fidgeted with his fingers not looking up at me at first.

"Are you my father?" his voice was almost a whisper, and I had to think to make sure I heard his exact words. I wanted to laugh, I could feel it bubble in my throat, but his face was red, I'm sure it took a lot of courage for him to say that.

I cleared my throat masking any chuckles that might have escaped, "why would you say that?" I made sure my voice was gentle and held no humor in it.

"Makalaurë told me."

"Why would your brother say that?" I was very surprised to hear sweet Makalaurë play a terrible joke on his brother.

Tyelkormo shrugged his shoulders, "I think he was mad at me when he said it." Before I could question about the incident he told me what happened.

He said that he was looking for some paper to draw on. He found a pile of paper and thought it was blank, but to his dismay, they were music sheets. "He told me that I wasn't his brother and that he wished father didn't take me in. He said I was adopted and that you are my real father and aunt Earwen is my real mother. The only reason you gave me up was because you were too busy traveling and gave me to uncle…" His word faltered at uncle, I'm sure it must be strange to call your father an uncle, when he is in fact the father.

"Is that why you wanted to run away?"

"That was part of it," I nodded to him to tell me everything.

"I have a new brother, and father and mother always pay attention to him, I asked father if we could go exploring today but he said no. He had to work on something for the baby. I noticed too that Carnistir has dark hair like father, so does Makalaurë. Only Maitimo has copper hair like mother, no one has my hair color but you. I had a lot of fun making pudding with you. It felt right to be with you."

He was quiet after that. I replayed his story in my mind. It made sense, Tyelkormo was feeling left out. Being the younger sibling I cannot relate to how an older sibling feels when the younger is born. I know he loves to go out and explore, and I'm sure Fëanáro would have taken him, but he discovered earlier that it would be raining. He probably feels that his family somehow abandoned him, and it didn't help that he looked at himself to be different than the rest of his family. Although I believe that was a cruel joke for Makalaurë to play on him.

"Tyelko, I'm sorry to say that I'm not your father, Fëanáro is your father and Nerdanel your mother." I chose my words carefully speaking gently to him. "You have a rare color for your hair, while mine comes from my mother, you get yours from your grandmother."

I could see he was thinking, "grandmother?"

"Yes your grandmother, your fathers mother, her name was Miriel, and she had beautiful silver hair just like you."

His perked up a bit, "really? How do you know?"

"My mother talks about her sometimes as well as your Aunt Findis. She was a brilliant weaver, some of her works hang around the palace haven't you noticed? There are also a few paintings of her as well."

To this he shook his head, "I'm sure your father has mentioned her too."

"I guess I never really thought about it, I always see grandmother, as my grandmother. That is, grandfather's second wife." I smiled at the thought that he doesn't see my mother has being a step grandmother.

"That is very kind of you Tyelkormo, you can still see my mother as your grandmother, but understand that lady Miriel is your grandmother also. It is a gift that you look so much like her. I know what it feels to be different than everyone else, other than my mother, I am the only one of my siblings who has fair hair too. It makes me stand out, but I know I wouldn't be me without my hair and I am proud of it. You should be too," I wiped my finger on the side of my cup and dabbed pudding on his nose.

I got him to laugh, as he did the same to me, but smeared the chocolate over my cheek.

Tyelkormo gently pulled a few stands of his hair in front of his face, "its beautiful," he murmured.

"Yes, you are" I kissed his forehead, for once it didn't make me feel at all awkward, it felt natural.

* * *

If anyone would like to see a specific pair just comment or send me a message. Also I am considering adding Findis and Irime to the story.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Findis and Findekáno

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm still here. I'm so sorry to be away for so long and taking months to post this. I kept changing the story, and I planned on posting in December, but I got distracted (Thanks to Star Wars). I'm back on track now, and if anyone has a request, just know that I will always complete it.

Anyway on to the story and please enjoy :)

For **Nightmare7795**

* * *

It was a relatively quiet afternoon lounging on sofa with a book in my hand.

Although if it wasn't for the groaning's and grumblings from a certain nephew of mine, I would already be halfway through the book.

Alas, I was still stuck at the first chapter, each time he would moan, the scene would dissipate like ice in sunlight and I had to go back to the beginning of the sentence.

Sighing quietly, I turned my attention back to my book, back to that sentence that I have read five times now.

Just when I thought I would finally make it to the next word, it happened again. I stopped reading and peered over my book to look at my nephew who was at the desk in front of me.

It would be impossible to get through this book, so with a firm clap, I put the book down and swing my legs to sit up straight.

"What is it, Findekáno?"

"I hate math. It's completely useless, why do I need to learn division anyway." he stated as he buried his face in his arms.

I leaned back heavily in the couch, I didn't know what to do.

It was an hour before, my brother dropped Findekáno here, and told me that my nephew was to finish his math assignments before he can go and practice his instrument.

As his aunt I was instructed to make sure his work was done and keep him on his task.

I wanted to refuse, I love all my nephews, but there is a certain part in the day that I reserve just for me. This means, there are no siblings, no nephews, no responsibilities; just quiet and relaxation.

I should have refused, but looking at my brothers heated face and Findekáno's equally heated face, refusal was not one of my options.

So like the good aunt I am, I accepted to watch Findekáno and made sure that his work will be finished.

"Come now, it isn't so bad, is it?" I called out to him.

When I didn't hear a reply I slowly rose from my comfortable position and walked to him.

I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, "the faster you finish the sooner you can go and practice." His fascination for music is growing. Although he isn't sure what he wants to play yet. His father has started him on the flute, which is an instrument, I am familiar with. I don't play often, but when I do its always in private.

"Math requires practice, if you don't practice, then you will never get better. It's just like—"

"Playing an instrument!" Findekáno's head picked up and he turned to me, his eyes shown with a new brightness that I had not seen earlier.

It was then that I suddenly had the perfect idea.

I grabbed the assignment and neatly rolled the paper, I could see my nephews question on his lips.

"Follow me," I leaned in and whispered. I pulled my nephew along lightly jogging in the halls. Turning here and there and around the corner I brought my nephew to a special room.

Opening the door, I held it opened for my nephew to walk in first. His head moved from one corner of the room to the other. Various instruments were placed around the room, and in the center was a podium, with a few rows of chairs and stands in front.

Going in the back I grabbed two flutes and a music book next to it.

I indicated for Findekáno to take a seat next to mine, as I placed the book on a stand.

I opened the book and flipped through it to find a music piece that had a variety of notes I was looking for.

After finding the page, I instructed my nephew to have a look.

"Describe what you see, what can you tell me about the piece."

Findekáno leaned closer to the stand his eyes running over the page.

"What can you tell me about numbers here?" I asked him, pointing to the 4/4 numbers at the beginning of the piece.

"Its four, four time," He said slowly, I nodded for him to continue.

"It means that every note in measure gets four beats."

"Correct," I beamed at him. "Now, what can you tell me about this note?" I pointed to the whole note in one measure.

"That's a whole note, it gets four beats," he replied. I nodded to the flute in his hand for him to play.

Skipping a few measures I pointed to two notes in a measure.

"What about these notes, how would you count them?"

"Those are half notes, they each get two beats."

"So its just like playing a whole note, but cut in half," I tilted my head knowingly at Findekáno, to see if he was catching on. Instead of looking at me he kept his eyes on the music sheet and played the two notes.

Pointing at another measure, I asked about the four notes in the measure.

"Those are eighth notes."

"How would you play it?"

"Just like the other notes in the measure, but this its faster than just playing the whole notes."

"Play for me," Findekáno took the instrument to his lips playing the measure.

"Do you think you can play this piece for me, knowing what you already know?"  
Findekáno pressed his lips together, and nodded his head after a while.

When he played the final note, I nodded in approval and thumbed through the book to find something else.

I picked another piece that caught my eye, and told him to examine the page.

"What do you see that is different?"

"The measure," Findekáno pointed his finger at the beginning of the measure. "It's in 2/4." He pulled his finger back slowly as if he was unsure.

"It's not difficult, its just like 4/4, but, you cut the notes in half," I explained slowly.

"So, this note here," I point to a half note. "Instead of playing the note and counting for four, this note only gets two."

Findekáno wrinkled his nose, "I know that," his voice held traces of annoyance.

"Oh you do?" Surprised I turned to him. "So what about the quarter notes?"

"You just play them, like they were eighth notes." To show he knew what he understood, Findekáno brought up his flute and started to play the whole song.

"Excellent," I applauded Findekan's performance. He puffed out his chest and mocked bowed in his seat.

"Well, if you think that is easy, what about this one?" I flipped the next page.

I could see the color in his face start to drain, as he stared at the music sheet before him.

He pursed his lips in thought, I folded my hands waiting for him to reply.

"That's 3/8," he stated. Although his voice lost all confidence it had in it before.

"How would you count it?" His shoulders shrugged when I ask the question.

"Think about it, what have you learned the previous times." I leaned closer to him, making my voice soft.

"I don't know" he half whined. I could hear his frustration.

"You do know this," Findekáno shook his head. "I believe in you. Just look at the piece and think." Findekáno was silent for a while as his eyes roamed over the paper. He sighed as his eyes moved away from the piece to the floor, where he started to swing his feet.

"Come on, Findekáno, don't give up, just because its hard." I shook his shoulder in encouragement.

"Tell me about the piece." He lifted his eyes and stared at the music sheet again.

"Each beat gets 3 in a measure." He mumbled.

"Yes that's right. Now tell me what else do you notice."

Findekáno straightened his back, his confidence slowly coming back to him.

"Each eighth note gets the beat?" He looked at me from the side, asking if it he gave the correct number.

"Correct again," I smiled at him, as his own smile started to grow as well.

"How do you think this measure is counted?"

"One, two, three," Findekáno counted as he clapped his hands.

"Very good." I nodded in approval, "Now what about this measure?" I pointed to another measure that had a one quarter note and one eighth note.

After briefly looking at the measure, Finekano brought his flute up and played the measure, instead of clapping.

When he was done, he lifted his eye brow in my direction to see if it was correct.

"Perfect." I reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Do you see the importance of math now? If you can play music, you can do your math problems."

"Oh aunt Finids," He groaned, "Can we not talk about math."

"You do realize for the past hour we have done nothing but math."

Findekáno tilted his head to the side.

"Music is different, its more enjoyable."

"It still math, you have to count the measure and see how many notes gets a beat. In math it's just the same."

"Except its not as fun," Findekáno grumbled.

"That may be true, but if you can play all three pieces easily, you can do simple division. What do you think?" I leaned over and bumped his shoulder with my arm.

"You are right Aunt Findis. I think I can go back and finish my work." Findekáno play rolled his head to the side.

"Do we have to go now? Can we play some more?" Findekáno turned his face toward me his big eyes blinking as he pleaded.

"Just don't tell your father, about this," I leaned in and whispered, as we shared a laugh.

I lost track of time of how long we played, but once Findekáno's mouth started to tremble I knew we played too much.

We put the two flutes back and the book where I first found it as we walked back to the library.

Right away Findekáno sat down and started his work that he was previously stuck on. I sat in my chair and picked up my book.

Findekáno was leaning over in his chair as his fingers flew over the paper. He was so caught in his work, that I decided to leave him be.

Hearing the door open, brought me out of my book. My eyes traveled to the lone figure walking toward me. He smiled fondly at me, and I nodded in greeting.

I sat up from my couch, as my brother stood over the table where my nephew was.

Findekáno was arched over the tabled his head resting on his crossed arms with his assignment still under him.

Nolofinwë, slowly moved the paper away from under him as his eyes grazed over Findekáno's work.

"Impressive," My brother said as he looked at me.

"He was doing everything to avoid doing this assignment, but he did very well. How did you do it? How did you make him finish it?" My brother gave me a puzzled look.

I walked over to him and shrugged my shoulders. "It's an aunt thing," I said as I playfully looked back at him.

He shook his head in amusement. I wasn't going to give up our secret music lesson so easily.


End file.
